infiniterealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes work as generals for your army, leading battles and defending key locations. You can hire Heroes at the Lounge, and view them with either the My Heroes button within the Lounge, or by clicking on the Heroes link on the top-right side of the screen. In the Hero Details panel, you can adjust a Hero’s army and equip him/her with equipment. Equipment increases a Hero’s attributes, so it’s a good idea to keep an eye on Battle Reports and your Inventory to see if you’ve gained any. Name Colors A Hero’s name color determines how strong they are as well as their overall potential. White names are your normal Heroes. Green names are superior, having a higher attribute base than others. Blue names are the elite, the best and rarest Heroes with the highest potential in the game. Attributes Every Hero has their own set of attributes that determine their performance in battle. 1 bonus Skill Point is gained every time a Hero levels up, which you can use to increase that Hero’s attributes. You can do this in the Equipment section of the Hero panel. If you wish to reset the assigned bonus Skill Points, you can use a Memory Wipe item by clicking on the Reset button in the Hero panel. You can then redistribute the Skill Points to other attributes without penalty (i.e. Hero won’t lose any levels or bonus Skill Points). This will also reset any bonus Skill Points added to Heroes you’ve hired with a level higher than 1, so you can customize a newly hired high-level Hero more to your liking. A Memory Wipe will only reset bonus Skill Points; a Hero’s original attributes from level 1 cannot be changed. Attack (ATT) Attack determines the amount of damage that a Hero’s units will cause. Heroes with high Attack are good for assaults, raids, and generally causing destruction. Defense (DEF) Defense determines the amount of armor that a Hero’s units will have. Heroes with high Defense are good for defending strategic locations and keeping more of their units alive. Agility (AGI) Agility determines how fast a Hero’s units will act and how far they will move in battle. It also increases movement speed on the Surface map, thus Heroes with high Agility can get to their destinations faster, making them invaluable in emergencies. Charisma (CHA) Charisma determines the limit of units a Hero can lead. Heroes with high Charisma can be assigned much larger armies than others. This attribute increases gradually as your Hero levels up, and can’t be increased with bonus Skill Points. Flair '''is what determines how much your Charisma increases by every level up. Sadly it looks like Flair is fixed to hero color. 5 for white, 6 for green, 7 for blue (I assume), and 8 for purple (which is the color type of enemies in the bunkers)'''. CHA = 4 + ((Hero Level - 1) * Flair) . Note Every Hero at level one regardless of color starts with 4 charisma points CHA * 300 = Army size. Equipment A Hero can carry equipment to enhance his/her attributes. Equipment can be found from winning battles and can be purchased at the Store. Every equipment piece belongs to a set. You can figure out which set a piece belongs to by looking carefully at its name. Combat There are many enemy threats strewn about the Surface Map. Defeating them not only completes certain missions, but can also reward you with resources, equipment, Reputation and experience points (XP) for your Heroes. If your Hero is defeated, on the other hand, you will still gain some Reputation and Hero XP, but all your Hero’s units will be lost, and your Hero will return to your Outpost. When attacking other Players, a percentage of lost troops will be recovered, depending on your rank and whether you were attacking or defending. If an Outpost has no Heroes, unassigned troops and Defense Perimeter defenses will still defend, but won’t enjoy the benefits of a Hero’s attributes.